For the Good of the mission prt 2
by SamHobbit
Summary: This is the sequal to the Good of the Mission. It is another crossover with Batman. The true name of this is For the Good of the mission part 2: The mission striks back.
1. Chapter 1

__

I only own the characters of my own design--Hehe, I sound so profound--and not Robin, or Batman, or the other originals. I hope you like this story like you did the original. If I mess up on info e-mail me or post your review with it. If you have any ideas you feel would work well or would be funny e-mail me it--with the subject as For the Good of the Mission part 2: The mission strikes back or just the number of the last chapter you read, which probably will be the last one I posted. Please R&R.

Chapter One

Robin was returning from a night of patrol. It had been almost a full year since the Titans had been in Gotham City and found their newest member, Nightwolf --Alex Taylor.

"Hey Robin. Any sign of Slade?" Nightwolf asked him as she took off her headphones, _Bowling for Soup_ blared out of them.

"No, but I did see--" Robin started before the alarm cut him off.

The Titans gathered around their T.V. as a picture of The Joker came up on the screen.

"A new villain?" Beast Boy asked squinting at it, "Or did the circus just forget a freak?" Beast Boy and Cyborg broke out in laughter.

"Robin and Nightwolf, do you know of this scary human?" Starfire asked noticing their shocked faces.

Nightwolf ignored her and turned to Robin, "Isn't he supposed to be in Arkham? He's supposed to be in Arkham."

Robin read the location that the screen gave them. "It looks like he might still be. Look, it says he's still in Gotham. Why would the Gotham police want our help? They hate asking other people."

"Maybe the message has something." Raven reasoned. As if on cue, the message played. Mixed voices flowed from the background.

"_Hello, Gotham, long--_" The Joker got out before another voice stopped him.

"_This is why that rat always beats you. You talk too much._"

It was Slade.

The message ended in static. "So, that's why they sent us this, they heard Slade." Robin said redundantly.

"So we're going back to Gotham?" Cyborg asked

"Yup." Nightwolf answered for Robin.

"Go pack. We'll leave today." Robin ordered over his shoulder as he went into his room.

Starfire was first to follow Robin's orders, the others followed her example quickly.

By that afternoon the Titans were packed and ready to stay in Gotham for a while. They packed all of their things in the T-Car and got in and took off for Gotham City, which was only fifty miles away. They arrived in Gotham limits and were near the Gotham manor within the hour.

"Cy, take the bat cave entrance. And fast." Robin instructed.

Cyborg sped through the street and found the entrance Robin was talking about. They sped down a dark road threw what must have been a cave--bats darted at the moths that flew in front of the headlights.

They parked inside the bat cave, near where the bat car was parked.

A figure moved down the stairs, toward them. Robin signaled the Titans to stay where they were and he got out; hiding in the shadows, just as he did when he went patrolling with Batman years before.

"Show yourself!" A young man called, he must have been about Robin's age. Robin shortened his breathing as he moved in the shadows. Light hit the kid, revealing he was in a Robin costume that looked like Robin's almost exactly.

Robin jumped out of his hiding place, sticking at the Robin look-a-like.


	2. Chapter 2

__

I only own the characters of my own design--Hehe, I sound so profound--and not Robin, or Batman, or the other originals. If you have any ideas you feel would work well or would be funny e-mail me it--with the subject as For the Good of the Mission part 2: The mission strikes back or just the number of the last chapter you read, which probably will be the last one I posted. Please R&R.

Chapter two

His fist hit the jaw of the other Robin. They exchanged blows, for a while. "Who are you?" Robin yelled.

"Robin. Who are you and how did you get down here?" The kid asked.

"_I'm_ Robin and I used the door. Who are you working for?" Robin snapped.

"He works with me Dick. Meet Jason Todd." Batman introduced as he came down the stairs. "He's the new Robin."

"New Robin?" Robin repeated. "You had me replaced by this little kid?"

"Hey, spiky! I'm 16." Jason said defensively.

"Umm…our Robin? Can we get out now?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded, his eyes staying directly on Jason.

The Titans piled out of the car.

"So, what brings you here so early Rob…Dick?" Batman asked, catching himself.

"Slade. He's working with Joker. Thought you might know what they're planning."

"Can't say that I do. Think it has something to do with Two-face's escape?" Batman asked Robin, ignoring Jason.

Robin stiffened at the mention of Two-face's name. "Two-face escaped?"

"Yo, Robin. You okay?" Raven asked putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Raven. Why would you think I wasn't?" Robin asked her, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Robin, I'm an empath. Who's Two-face?" Raven asked him her voice as coaxing as she could make it.

Robin glanced over at Jason. "I'll tell you guys later." He mumbled to her.

"Jason, you show the Titans where they can sleep." Batman instructed. He went to the bat computer and started searching. "I'll search. Dick, come see me later and I'll give you the whole story. "

The Titans went toward the stairs as Jason talked with Starfire. Robin followed behind them nervously eyeing them.

"So, a pretty girl like you must have a boyfriend." Jason said smiling at her.

"Yes, I have many boy friends." Starfire said. Jason seemed a little disappointed. "A great many of my friends are boys."

"So, then if I asked you on a date for…say Saturday, then you might say yes?" Jason asked as they came to the regular house part of the manor.

"Yes, I would accompany you Saturday on the date." Starfire answered, making sure Robin was listening.

"Hey, Jason." A girl said as she walked by. Her red hair bounced behind her as she walked. Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Forgetting me already, Barb?" Robin smiled.

She smiled up at him. "Well, if it isn't Dick Grayson. What are you doing here?"

"Right now, I'm thinking why I never asked you out before." Robin flirted with her.

"Well, I'm still single, you know." She told him slowly pulling away.

"Then, you and me, Saturday. What do you say?" Robin asked her.

"I don't know what's happened to change you so much, but I'm not complaining." She told him as she backed up.

"Then that's a yes?"

"Yeah, it's a yes."

She turned on her heel and left.

"You've been here all of twenty minutes and you've already got a lot to explain." Jason told him, threateningly.

"What? You ask out a girl you've barely met and you jump my case when I ask an old friend on a date? Look, _Jason_, I know things about this manor you couldn't possibly. Things about Bruce you couldn't even dream of." Robin snapped. He went ahead of the others and upstairs.

"What is wrong with Robin?" Starfire asked.

"He's been replaced." Raven explained simply.

"No one could ever replace Robin."

"You did, Batman did. Why else would he ask out that girl?"

"Robin, shall need his heart fixed when we leave." Starfire said dramatically, realizing what Robin had done. The remaining Titans and Jason looked at Starfire confused.

"I think she means his heart'll be broken." Raven translated.

They went on their way up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

__

I don't own any originals but I do own the story and the ones you don't recognize. If you have any ideas you feel would work well or would be funny e-mail me it--with the subject as For the Good of the Mission part 2: The mission strikes back or just the number of the last chapter you read, which probably will be the last one I posted. Please R&R.

Chapter Three

"Some of you guys can sleep in here. We've been using it for storage lately. Just some old stuff we've--" Jason started to explain. A label caught Robin's eye. He pushed past Jason and went to the box for a better look. "There's nothing really in that one. Just some pictures and weird costumes." Robin ignored him and opened the box, looking at the pictures.

Raven went over to Robin and looked at the pictures over his shoulder. One caught Robin's eye and he stopped, staring at it. "Is that your parents, Robin?"

"Your parents? Rob, why would Batman keep pictures of your parents?" Cyborg asked.

"Your parents are Circus freaks?" Jason asked, laughing.

In one motion, Robin took out his boomerang and threw it at Jason, stood up and was facing him. "Shut up." He said in a threateningly low voice.

"Yo!" Jason yelled, as he caught the boomerang; inches from his face.

"Jason, Dick, I'm going out of town for a few hours. Try not to--" Bruce was saying as he walked in the room. "What is going on?"

"Bird boy's trying to kill me!" Jason yelled.

"They were not freaks!" Robin yelled at him.

Bruce understood what they were talking about. "Jason, I'm sure they can find an empty room from here. You can leave."

"But Bruce--" Jason protested.

"Leave Jason." Bruce enforced. Jason, reluctantly, left.

"Dick, maybe you should see Marti while you're here. If one comment about your parents, from some kid who didn't even know them, gets to you then you may not be as over there death as you let on." Bruce explained. He had his hand on Robin's shoulder for comfort.

"I don't need some shrink--" Robin started.

"Just go see her. I'll see you guys this evening. Alfred and Bar…Batgirl are in the cave researching." Bruce said, leaving.

"Want to explain something here Birdy?" Jason asked, coming in. He must have been standing only feet away, listening.

"My parents were murdered. By a man named two-face." Robin said, shrinking to the floor and was re-engrossed into the pictures and clippings. He pulled out an article. "Here, read it yourselves." He threw it at them. Cyborg caught it. The Titans read it over his shoulder.

"Man, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Jason apologized.

"Yeah, you're right. You have no idea." Robin snapped. He spotted another box labeled 'Dick's clothes', he went to it.

Robin opened it and found the same kind of clothes he wore when they last helped Batman. He took them out and went toward the bathroom, he closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything's the same as before. I don't own the origs. If you have any ideas you feel would work well or would be funny e-mail me it--with the subject as For the Good of the Mission part 2: The mission strikes back or just the number of the last chapter you read, which probably will be the last one I posted. Blah, blah, blah. Oh and like before when I use their real names, or Kory for Starfire, I'm referring to the fact that they're in their regular clothes (except Jason but that'll be fixed soon). Please R&R. Oh and this one's sorta sappy at parts so sorry.

Chapter Four

The rest of the Titans and Jason changed into regular clothes, like Dick had. He headed for the door.

"Robin, where are you going?" Kory asked him, noticing he was at the door.

"I'm going to see someone. I'll be back later." He said leaving.

"But who would Robin need to see--" She started to ask.

"His shrink." Jason explained to her without taking his eyes off the video game he was playing with Logan and Victor.

Dick walked inside the waiting room. He went to the front desk.

"Yes?" The woman asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm here to see Marti…I mean Dr. Kim." He told her like he had so many times before.

"Do you have an appointment, Mister…?" The woman asked him.

"Grayson." Dick told her. Dr. Kim's door opened and an old man and a young woman stepped out of the room.

"I'll see you again next week, George." The woman smiled. She looked toward her secretary to see who was next on her list.

"Dr. Kim." Dick said as they hugged each other.

"I'm glad to see you again Dick. I hope this doesn't mean your slipping." She said leading him into her office.

"Bruce thinks so. He's adopted Jason--" Dick started, sitting on her couch.

"Yes, he adopted Jason after his parents…weren't able to." Marti said as she pulled out Dick's old case file. "What happened to make you think you needed to come back here?"

Dick told her about finding the box of old pictures and how Jason had insulted his parents. "Then I threw a… boomerang at him. Jason caught it before it hit him. Bruce came in and told me that while I was in town that I should come see you, so here I am." Dick told her.

"Alright. Dick, we're going to start back at the basics. When I say a word you tell me how it reminds you of your parents, ok?"

"Yeah."

"Risky?"

"They were trapeze artists."

"Loving?"

"We celebrated everything together."

"Bruce?"

Dick thought a minute before he answered. "Father."

"Really? Well, that's a new answer from you." She wrote the answer down along with the other answers. "Alright, Dick. When you think about your parents now what's the first thing you think about.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about them in a while, not since I went to Jump City."

Bruce was there when Dick got back to the manor.

"Master Bruce wishes to speak with you and your team, Master Dick." Alfred told him.

Dick took out his communicator and called them to the bat cave.

"Team! Meet me in the bat cave. Suit up." He ordered. Dick went to the room he was sleeping in and changed into his Robin suit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met up in the bat cave, Batman was waiting for them.

"I believe Catwoman may be able to give you some leads as to why Slade is here." Batman explained as he moved to the bat car. "She's down town. This'll track you to her." Alfred handed each of them a tracker, it looked like the communicators except for the giant 'B' where their 'T' was on theirs. Batman and Jason got in the bat car.

"I'll meet you guys there?" Robin asked

"Yeah, Raven and Beast Boy can ride with me." Cyborg told them

"I will fly there, Robin. I can take you if you want." Starfire offered.

"No thanks Star." Robin answered. The team walked off, leaving Nightwolf by herself.

"Yeah, don't worry about me! I'll just take my hover board and fly on down there." Nightwolf yelled after them sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything's the same as before. I don't own the origs. If you have any ideas you feel would work well or would be funny e-mail me it--with the subject as For the Good of the Mission part 2: The mission strikes back or just the number of the last chapter you read, which probably will be the last one I posted. Blah, blah, blah. Oh and like before when I use their real names, or Kory for Starfire, I'm referring to the fact that they're in their regular clothes (except Jason but that'll be fixed soon). Please R&R.

Chapter Five

I'm Nightwing

"Robin? Who is this Woman of cats?" Star asked as the team met up again.

"She's a criminal who helps us with tracking." Robin explained. He looked at Jason, who was in his Robin suit. "At least she used to."

"Yeah, she still does." Jason said. Robin glanced at the tracker and followed it down an alley.

"You guys hear that?" Beast Boy asked as the Titans and Jason followed Robin.

"What do you hear dude?" Cyborg asked.

"Cats. A lot of Cats." Beast Boy answered.

Robin took off in a run down the alleyway. They followed him.

They saw a woman in leather setting down a young kitten.

"Catwoman! Why's Slade here!" Robin ordered.

She turned around. "Well, where's the bat?" She asked searching behind her.

"I don't have time for your stupid games." Robin snapped.

"Doesn't Bruce teach you manners along with those 'talents' of yours?" Catwoman taunted.

"Look, Selena I don't have time for this!" Robin snapped.

"How do you…?" Catwoman asked startled.

"Look around Selena. He's the original. You remember Dick, don't you?" Batman asked her grimacing

"Little Dickie?" She asked surprised.

Robin looked at his team, who all but Starfire, were finding this hilarious, even Raven was laughing though it was quieter than Beast Boy and Cyborg's. "_Catwoman_, can we just get to business?" He asked frustrated.

"Sorry but I can't forget how cute you were. Running around in your little bat cape, tracing Batman's every move. You idolized him." Catwoman smiled. Robin look to Batman to have him quit her. He just smiled.

"Titans move out! We're not getting anything out of her." Robin snapped.

"Robin!" Starfire called after him as he walked off.

"I'm not Robin! I'm Nightwing!"


	6. Chapter 6

Everything's the same as before. I don't own the origs. If you have any ideas you feel would work well or would be funny e-mail me it--with the subject as For the Good of the Mission part 2: The mission strikes back or just the number of the last chapter you read, which probably will be the last one I posted. Blah, blah, blah. Oh and like before when I use their real names, or Kory for Starfire, I'm referring to the fact that they're in their regular clothes (Jason is now known by the narrator, me, as Robin and Robin is known as Nightwing. I.e. Instead of Jason shot a look at Robin it will be Robin shot a look at Nightwing; but that is only when they're in costume). I would like to point out that I don't know if Catwoman's real name is Selena, I think so but I may be wrong, but if it isn't then it's just one more in a long line of changes in DC comic history (i.e. Catwoman's true name and her death in 'Catwoman') Please R&R. Oh and this'll be the last chapter for a while I have school coming up so I probably won't be able to get on as much and write. So just so you know. Oh and I don't own any bands but my own. Oh and I know this is short but...

Chapter Six

"Rob, what are we doing?" Beast Boy asked as Nightwing parked the R-cycle in the Batcave.

"We're going to finish this mission and then head back to Jump City just like we planed." Nightwing snapped.

"Nightwing…please Robin do not do this." Starfire begged.

"Star, nothing will be different with the team." Nightwing smiled.

"Yes it will. Beast Boy shall get fat and bald, Cyborg shall rust, Raven shall go insane and you will dissert the team as I will disappear. I do not wish to disappear." Starfire said, desperately.

"Star, I wouldn't let that happen. I won't dissert the team and you won't disappear." Nightwing said trying to reassure her.

"Well I'm happy knowing nothing bad happens to me." Nightwolf joked. "Look, Star, Robin just doesn't want Batman's shadow to follow him around for life."

"Rob--" Starfire started.

"Star, call me Dick." Nightwing smiled.

"Looks like you two made up." Robin grumbled. He glanced at Batgirl, who was at the bat computer, hopefully.

"Not on your life." She said before he had a chance to ask her. "Titans, we received a message you may want to hear." She typed at the keys and a recording played.

It was the Riddler:

High and low

She's got a boyfriend

"What is that suppose to mean?" Cyborg asked.

"The streets High and Low." Nightwing answered simply.

"What's going on at the corner of High and Low?" Batman asked.

"The Bowling for Soup concert you grounded me from going to!" Robin snapped.

"Yeah. 'She's got a boy friend' is the name of track number fifteen on their Drunk enough to Dance CD." Nightwolf explained.

"You're a bowling for soup fan?" Robin asked shocked.

"People actually like them?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah." Nightwolf snapped at him, she turned to Robin. "I have every one of their CD's, even the rip offs in Spanish."

"Shouldn't we be going there?" Batgirl asked them, rhetorically.


End file.
